A God need never lie
by xentrya
Summary: Xena has to stop Agathon from using the metal of Hephaestus,and foil Ares' plans once again,despite his warnings.And still,this is no ordinary storyline...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess. They belong to Studio USA and Renaissance Pictures. No profit has been made from this story, damn!**  
>Rated: k+<strong>

A God need enver lie.

(Xentrya)

"I need your word or whatever it is that binds you god-types"

"Xena's time with me has ended.I won't intervene"

"Goooooood! Cause I'm gonna kill her!"

…

"Give it up Xena!I'm not gonna make any deals this time.I promised Agathon I would not interfere. If you attack he's gonna kill you.

XXX

So here I am ,ready to kick this "I wanna be the new Ares' chosen" s ass. I was looking forward to this. Foiling Ares's plans is kindda my domain of expertise. I am anxious to see that expression on his face when he realizes that his new wannabe chosen was beaten like a dog…or killed-I'd bet on the second though-….a priceless expression indeed.

Agathon…I've seen him fight Ares wasn't totally wrong,he is good. Good enough to die young anyway. That fire in his eyes…now that's a passion that could be put into so many useful things. I guess I won't enjoy this after all….And still….I can't stop wondering….could Ares be serious?Is he really determined to replace me from his life….and his heart?Not that I should care…..I can already imagine his smart reply if he heard my thoughts right now:"…..Do I hear jealousy?" Conniving bastard!He always finds a way to make my life a living… battlefield, one way or the other. His way of keeping me busy, of still training me, teaching me stuff, though we don't see eye to eye any more, though we're not seeing much of each other these days. Well….not exactly…..he's still lurking around, I can always feel him, I know when he's near by -and that would be about every single day. I just don't acknowledge him. He knows that I know and I know that he knows that I know, but he doesn't show up, most of the time. I don't call him. That's the rule. I have to call. And that usually happens only when he's done something that gives me that pleasant feeling that I want to wipe the floor with him…or when I need his help-and I will be skating in Tartarus when that's gonna happen!

And now I have to fight this Agathon guy, just for fun. His fun, ofcourse, cause that son of a bachae is certainly gonna enjoy the show….Implying that he's found someone better than me!Jeeeeeessshh Ares you do know how to rub me the wrong way!

XXX

Hearing her thoughts I start laughing. My beautiful princess! I do hear jealousy indeed! You were so right about that one! By the gods! I love the way we complete each other. In fight, love,style…and even in thoughts! I know yours and you know mine. That' s why you are my chosen! My first and ONLY chosen. The closest person to me in eons! So…how could you ever believe that I would ever give up on you? That I could ever believe that there could be someone better than you on the face of this Zeus damned Earth? There simply isn't. I made sure of that. And I still make sure of that every day, with each challenge, with each living hell I put you through. There would always be some wannabe that's for sure. I'm a popular kind of god ya know, but….bottom line… nobody's the same as you Xena. Not for me. Not now not in a million years. And you will get to live a million years,ruling by my side, as my warrior queen ,as Mrs God of War .But I divagate. Go and show that arrogant spoiled brat how we do business around here. Make me proud Xe!

XXX

That bitch! She thinks that she's better than me!I'll show the War God who's the right one for this "ruling my empire"job. I'm Agathon! I'm not any pesky warlord that he has to deal with every day.I'm a real talent! I'm the real thing! I could be a second Achilles. Or….a better Achilles on second thought, cause I haven't got any week spot. I will kill the bitch…..provided Ares doesn't get in the way. Like I told him: he does have a hot spot for the killer babe, and when push comes to shove, he follows his lower instincts. But, he did give me his word Let's just hopes he sticks to it and that he won't intervene. If so…...Xena won't know what hit her.I will hack her to pieces.

So fear me mortal world, cause soon you will be under my dominion! And let the mayhem and destruction begin! I should search for a name .And since Agathon Warrior Prince …King…sounds too common, I should try something more powerfull, something that would strike fear in the hearts of my enemies, something like Agathon the Invincible Agathon the Conqueror, Agathon the Great one…..Agathon God of War! Whoaaaaaa!That sounds cool enough! I could use it!But first, let me smash that ho and show Ares that I mean business!

XXX

A forge is certainly not my favorite place to fight. Too much noise, too much steam, basically all your senses are dangerously reduced, and that's not an advantage in any confrontation. Since the first clash of the swards and I can already guess the winner. It's not that I don't have a wordy opponent and all, I mean he's smart-although he doesn't look like much-, fast, well trained, good technique ,deliriously fearless but …..arrogant. Way too arrogant. Overconfidence! Now there's a week spot! I could work on that. I smile despite my self, and I could swear Ares was smiling right back, seeing that sparkle in my eyes, knowing all to well what that ment. The game of death was at it's peek and the odds were clearly in my favour though it was quite a balanced fight, but,a fast flip and a powerful kick in his right arm makes his sword fly across the room. Mine is next, he makes sure of that. The next minute, we are just eying each other from the opposite sides of the room. Time stops are we are getting ready for the final attack. I gently place one hand on my chakram, searching for the best angle to throw it, as to reach a vital spot in his body. With the speed of light, his boomerang rushes to me, but my chakram splits it in two and both pieces are redirected to his body, blod spilling all over the place. I catch my chackram, go and get my sword,and as I bend to take it, I suddenly hear a clash, and my heart stops for a second as I turn around and see Ares,stopping Agathon's dagger. With his last breath,he wanted me to accompany him on Charon's little cruise on the other side. Ares finishes him off.

XXX

"You said you wouldn't interfear.A god need never lie,Ares. Forgot about that one didn't you?"

"I didn't lie. He would have killed you"

"So?"

"So, you are my chosen Xena.I had to protect you.I swore that when we took our vows, remember? "

I watch him and smile, a devilish smile,that says so many things. And he understands every single one of them.

"You broke the rules"

He laughs, and mesmerized,he searches my eyes, reading me like an opend book:

"You knew he was going to strike"

"Never turn your back on an opponent during a fight. Even to a dead one. He might just come alive" Isn't this what you thought me?""

"You are one of a kind. I always said that rules are useless when it comes to you."

"You did give Agathon your word"

"And I did keep it. The fight was over when I stroke him down. Besides,I do not have a bond with Agathon ,do I now? My word to you is far more important that any promises that I could make to right about anyone "

"He was good"

"Not as good as you. Not by a long shot."

I watch him and I just can't stop smiling.

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

"What for?"

"Implying that he was better than me?"

"Do I hear jealousy?"

And all of the sudden we were looking at each other and we were laughing so hard that we started crying. I can't deny the way that we click, that we generally like the same stuff, we have the same code, the same expectations .We just deal with them differently. The only one who can understand me, who was always there for me no matter what.

"Me? jealous? never!"

And there it is. A new wave of laughter, slicing through the air. I wonder what would Gabrielle say if she saw us now. She doesn't understand our relationship. Never has, never will. No one can.

"Ya, keep on telling yourself that and maybe,just maybe, your thoughts might just believe it."

"Were you reading my mind again,you demented son of a bachae?

"Me?neaaaahhh!I would never do that!Just a lucky guess Xe!"

I'm telling you,we haven't had so much laugh since Sisiphus stole his sword .That time we were sharing some similar lines,but in a totally different situation. I remember distinctively that a guy barged into our room, with his killing face all set up for us,and we were just looking at him, laughing our hearts out,Ares crumbling down the floor,while I was trying my best to look serious, that poor warlord watching us with the dumbest expression on his face ever,as confused as he could be,his eyes popping out of his head, examining his clothes, touching his face,checking if something he had eaten previously was sticking on his beard or something, admiring his reflection in his sword. I'm telling you that was absolutely hilarious.

And now,he's here, unbearably close to me,the sexiest smile on his lips,watching me with hiss deep deep eyes as he's watching into my soul, reaches a hand and places the lightest possible touch on my cheek, and as usually, our eyes say so many things, that we don't even need words. Neither of us is too good with wording anyway. As some sort of conclusion, I caress him back, tracing the contour of his lips, making him loose himself under my presence, and, looking straight into his eyes, I just whisper, an almost silent:

"Me too"

But he doesn't miss it. So I get another smile in return ,and his adoration of me can be easily read on his features. He might as well put me on a pedestal and worship the gods! I love the way he makes me feel! Next, he brushes my lips,with the sweetest kiss ever, he deepens it, searching for my tongue, making me melt in his arms…..I will never get to understand these feelings that I get when he's around me, all these emotions, that feeling that we are one, that I belong to him and that he is mine. Always. I just can't describe it I guess it's love. And there are no right words for love. Later on ,he kisses my eyelids, my forehead, and moves to my right ear. I smile and silently wish for this moment to go on forever, when I hear him uttering very very seductively and low, as in a dream:

"Dinner tonight?"

"You bet"


End file.
